What If?
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: What if Torhru was a completely different person when the Sohmas met her? What if they met her differently? And what if Torhru had a dark secret? Read to find out.


**Chapter one of What If?**

**RING. RING. RIN-BAM. **_**Stupid Clock,**_** Torhru thought. She yawned and got out of bed. She looked at the picture of her mom on her bedside table and sighed. **_**I really do miss you, mom**_**. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her own personal school uniform. She refused to where the schools required uniform so the principal said she could wear what she wanted as long as it wasn't jeans and T-shirts. So she wore a blue and black plaid skirt, a silver tank top and a black button up without the sleeves and unbuttoned, a red tie, and silver converse. She straightened her hair and grabbed her bag before heading out towards school. She lived alone since her father past away when she was a little girl and her mother just past away last month. No one knows she lives alone not even her best friends Hanna and Uo.**

**When she was walking she saw the Prince and carrot top arguing over something stupid. The Prince is Yuki Sohma and carrot top is Kyo Sohma. They fight over everything. Since they're cousins and live together you would think they would get along. Torhru rolled her eyes and jumped up on the ledge by them so she could pass. **_**What idiots**_**, she thought.**

"**Hey!" One of them shouted. She turned around and gave them an irritated look. Kyo ran up to her. "Do think I could beet this guy in a fight?" She gestured to the purple head behind him.**

**She answered with a simple, "No." Kyo's face fell and Yuki smiled.**

"**Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about, stupid girl." Torhru rolled her eyes and continued to the school. When she got there she was late. **_**Those stupid boys made me late**_**, she thought. She noticed that the school gates were closed. She took off her bag and through it over the gate. She then jumped and landed on the other side. She picked up her bag and started running inside the school and to her locker. She got her things and headed toward first class. She opened the door and walked in. The teacher, Mr. Takamorie, paid no mind and continued on with his lecture. He was used to this, it happened all the time. When he was done with his lecture the bell rang. Hanna and Uo were waiting outside of the class for their friend Torhru when orange top and the Prince came walking down the hall.**

"**I'm tellin' ya' there's somethin' wrong with that girl." Kyo said.**

"**There's nothing wrong with her, she's just different." Yuki reasoned.**

"**Yeah, weirdly different." Kyo mumbled. He wasn't watching where he was going so he was surprised when he ran into Torhru. He was even more shocked that he didn't transform.**

"**Hey! Watch it will ya?" Uo yelled at him.**

"**Why don't you make me! You stupid-" Kyo was cut off by a force hitting him in the face. He was thrown back into Yuki. Kyo looked up and saw Torhru standing over him.**

"**Say one more thing about my friends or the pretty little face of yours won't be so pretty anymore." She stood up straight and her, Hanna, and Uo walked off to their next class. Gym. Uo and Hanna weren't to fond of this class but Torhru sure loved it. Yuki and Kyo were in this class as well.**

"**Okay, class, today we will be playing baseball. Ladies, pants are over there if you don't want to get scraped on your legs." All of the girls besides Torhru got pants. The Coach sighed. "Torhru, are you sure you don't want to wear any pants?" She didn't say anything. Once all of the girls-except Torhru- were wearing pants they were paired off into teams. "Captains are, Sohma Kyo and Honda Torhru. Ladies pick first." Kyo and Torhru walked out onto the pitchers mound and Torhru scanned the crowd for a good person to play on her team.**

"**I pick Uo." Uo jogged out and stood next to her.**

"**Johnson." Kyo said. It continued like this until it was only Hanna and Yuki left. It was Torhru's pick.**

"**Yuki." Yuki was shocked that Torhru Honda had picked him over her friend. Never the less she walked over to her team. Torhru winked at Yuki and shouted, "Lets play ball!" Everyone cheered, even Yuki did a little.**

**Okay, please, please, please review. This was my first shot at a Fruits Basket fic. So please be nice but I do welcome suggestions. Review please!**


End file.
